It's A Journal, un!
by Kisarii
Summary: Why are you here, hm? This is private! Did Sasori put you up to this? It WAS him, the bastard. Stay away from my journal or I'll blow you to bits, un!
1. Freakin' danna, un!

A/N: So I know this journal concept is pretty overused and I'm also aware that ya'll are expecting me to update to save a life but... yea.

* * *

><p>First things first, this is not a diary. Ugh definitely not, un. This is in fact, a <em><span>journal<span>_. So don't go getting the wrong ideas, yeah? Or else.

Danna made a snide comment about how I should... "Recorded my feelings." ...I feel my ego degrading just thinking about it.

What does he know about 'feelings' anyway, the bastard? He's an emotionless twat! Not to mention impatient, boring, old, impatient…

But anyway, leader-sama, looked at me and said-in his bossy ass voice, "That's a good idea. Do it."

What's a good Idea? Wtf? What does everyone have against me anyway. I must have been really annoying in a past life.

-Deidara

* * *

><p>Past life? You're annoying in this life, brat.<p>

-Sasori

ps. Clearly, it IS a good idea.

* * *

><p>Laugh it up danna! Go ahead, un! Oh wait, I forgot. You can't. Twat.<p>

What are you even doing here anyway!

-Deidara

ps. no. it. wasn't.


	2. Fuck You Hidan!

HAHAHA! The girly-man has a diary! This day just keeps getting better and better. A fucking diary!

I always knew you were feminine but shit. A diary?! Holy fuck!

Way to be a man, Deidara.

-The sexy beast, aka Hidan

* * *

><p>Shove it, Hidan. It's a Journal, un! Touch it again and I'll shove clay up your ass. What do you know anyway, fuck-tard?<p>

Ch. This is all Danna's fault. Vandalizing my shit…

-Your vengeful author, Deidara.

* * *

><p>Bitch, it's a diary. Get over it.<p>

-Your manlier than Deidara, Hidan

* * *

><p>It's a JOURNAL! Un! Quit calling me a bitch, you man-whore.<p>

-Mad as shit, Deidara

* * *

><p>Whaddya gonna do about it, bitch?<p>

-Still the better man, Hidan

* * *

><p>…Ass. Go pray to your false god.<p>

-Better my ass, Deidara

* * *

><p>If it's not a diary then why do you feel the need to defend yourself?<p>

-Sasori

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	3. Tobi Needs to Die, hm

I am extremely pissed. Between the vandalization of my JOURNAL and the others mocking me, this has become a worse and even worse idea. Fucking Hidan.

And to make things worse, Tobi "borrowed" some of my clay.

Why you ask?

He wanted to bake a cake. A. FUCKING. CAKE. UN. Wtf? Is he mentally insane?

Even worse? Itachi-bastard caught him. ITACHI. Fuck did it have to be him? I'm glad Tobi was stopped before he could blow up the oven but fucking Itachi? I don't want to owe my thanks to that bastard. Ugh!

-Your pissed and possibly insane author, Deidara

* * *

><p>Tobi's sorry, senpai. Tobi didn't mean to be a bad! Tobi will make it up to you!<p>

-Tobi

* * *

><p>Don't touch my things Tobi!<p>

You people need to stay the fuck out of my journal.

-Deidara

* * *

><p>Diary.<p>

-Hidan

* * *

><p>…Fuck!<p> 


	4. I Could Have Died, un!

I'm never going on a mission with Tobi again. This is the most ridiculous shit ever, Un!

He. Almost. Got. Me. Killed!

I was almost poisoned

In the end we ended up accomplishing the mission. Thanks to me.

Ch. Brainless twat.

-Not dead, Deidara

* * *

><p>Deidara-senpai D:<p>

Tobi didn't mean it. Tobi was trying to be a good boy!

Besides Tobi would have sucked the poison out for you.

-Tobi the good boy

* * *

><p>Wtf Tobi! I told you to stay away from my things, un.<p>

And ew, not happening!

-Disgusted Deidara


	5. True Art

Sasori-danna started his convoluted "art is eternal" shit again. When will he learn, hm?

My art is much better than his. It's beautiful and fleeting.

Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion.

Someday he'll see.

-The Artist, Deidara

* * *

><p>What do you know brat? You're merely a child who can't see art for what it truly is.<p>

Something memorable. Something eternal.

-The Better Artist, Sasori

* * *

><p>Haven't the two of you ever heard of the phrase 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'?<p>

This argument is irrelevant.

-Itachi

* * *

><p>You're face is irrelevant!<p>

Stay out of my journal.

-Deidara


End file.
